FUNNY MEME TALE
by memebeanoffical
Summary: FUNNY MEME TALE, a under-tale story filled with memes! Have fun as everyone goes mad and spaghetti is a commonly used word, because the memes are here!
1. Chapter I: Mettaton Mystery

FUNNY MEME TALE

Chapter I: The Memening Awakens

Once upon a strange time, 2 universes just happened to collide. Undersnailtalerail/Undertale and memes. Everyone lost their minds when this event happened, and frisk lost theirs, too. Everyone went insane and things that were strange were just BOUND to happen.

After the barrier was destroyed, the memes took over and the barrier was...err...? Sealed again?

Well, it's not important anyways. But now, it's time for some..

Spaghetti.

A few weeks after the memening awakened, papyrus somehow learned the power of turning into spaghetti. Spaghetti was no longer **just a food.** It became the thing skelebro papyrus had cherished for all of his life. Mettaton was nearby visiting snowdin, as it had gained several new people living there. Jimmy Neutron and spongebob lived there, and mettaton would just stay in hotland to keep his viewers entertained with fabulousness. The underground was filled with disappointment after they learned they couldn't go back when seemingly frisk/y bits had done everything right. DAMN DANIEL! _**sorry**_. But anyways, mettaton had lost one of his fab legs which he had to retrieve. Searching for his leg, he asked skelebro number 1 for the help.

"papyperys dodo you know we thwat happen d to my leg."

"NO, NOT AT ALL! BUT I KNOW ALPHYS MIGHT KNOW WHERE THE LEG IS."

"mklays kthansk"

So mettaton searched wide and far across waterfall and the hotlands and maybe did a little work peering around the Core. Mettaton had a clue...it seemed that Dr. Alphys left some sort of note.

"need...destroy...le.."

Mettaton thought what this message could possibly mean...suddenly, he realized. Dr. Alphys had taken his beautiful leg! Hopping around on one foot, but why? Mettaton, furiously angered searched throughout alphys lab catching him with his signature leg.

"ALPHYS WUT THE HECK SDARE OF DOING THDE LEG.?!"

"its the eveils i must edsestroy it and do the actionf of gettind rid of it"

"but why is itaot so of the eveaklil?" asked mettaton with disbelief in his eyes.

"becus that last performance, you awakend the legs full potential."

"hm but cann i get new onesa?"

"sorry," said alphys, "but i cant risk it. the right leg has tooo many bugsu to have right now. evenasd of thye tho your bodyy is finushd, icant riskk the leg s to killl peeps."

Suddenly, the leg started spinning wildly in the air! In the room Dr. Alphys was in, it seemed as nothing could save them from their ironic death, until suddenly...

"DOES ANYONE WANT SOME SPAGHETTI! BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DO! EVERYONE LOVES THE SPAGHETTIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"papyerys! pe,lase help sus! we awill ded come here use the [poower of spshaghetti"

"OKAY!"

Papyrus rushed back and forth searching for the pair as time was running out as a bomb was on the leg leaving an intimidating timer on it, leaving a mere 6 second mark before they would meet a terrible fate! But, a mysterious grin was on his face...

"come on fo the pappyyrses!"

"4 seconsd! wer wont make it..."

It was counting down, leaving a dramatic suspense high in the air!

"3ss.."

"2ss..."

"1ssssss!"

A light flashed, and...nothing happened?

"I KNEW IT!"

"huhz?" Said the confused Dr. alphys.

"I PULLED THIS WHOLE PRANK ON YOU THE WHOLE TIME!"

Filled with relief and anger, alphys asked "buts the awhysssss?"

"I TOLD ALPHYS I SAW METTATON'S LEG ACT ALL CRAZY, AND HE STARTING FREAKING OUT AND RAN OFF. HE TOOK YOUR LEG, AND I MADE IT SO THAT THE LEG WAS SPINNING AND WHATNOT, USING THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS CODE!"  
"cleverereseds, pappeysers! yu mauy be verys great aftertsd all!"

Papyrus used his spaghetti power to fly off leaving mettaton and alphys, and reattaching the best leg of all time.

Mettaton danced as death by glamour played in the background with alphys watching.

"wutsa have i done?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THE END

More chapters coming soon!


	2. Chapter II: COMING SOON

CHAPTER II COMING SOON

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
